User blog:Icey778/Oliver Cromwell vs J. Wilkes Booth/Rap Meanings
'Meanings HERE: ' 'Oliver Cromwell: ' Son I'll beat you faster than King Charles One (Charles surrendered to the Scots, who turned him over to Parliament. By 1646, England was ruled solely by Parliament, although the king was not executed until 1649. Cromwell committed regicide basically and that is the connection btw) You got it worse than Lincoln, they roasted you and then shot you with a gun (Conger lit the fire minutes later. With flames rising around him, Booth, carrying a carbine, started toward the door of the barn. A shot rang out from the gun of Sergeant Boston Corbett. Booth fell. Soldiers carried Booth out on the grass. Btw Booth got shot in the neck, but lived for 3 hours then croaked.) You're just a peasant who could never attain my common wealth (Commonwealth is a traditional English term for a political community founded for the common good. Historically, it has sometimes been synonymous with "republicanism". He is also saying wealth was not uncommon for him. It's a double meaning.) I actually got to live my life and was lucky to die from health (Charles died of a fever which wasn't as bad as Booth. He lived to be 59 way older than Booth.) I'm spitting so hard it's causing you anxiety and bringing a whole new rapping variety (Cromwell is calling Booth stale and saying he is causing him great pain.) You were a stain in society and gained the most ridiculous impropriety (An impropriety means an act of being improper. So criminal acts are improper. He is saying his crime was pathetic. He is also talking about how unpopular Booth was in his era.) 'John Wilkes Booth: ' I'll kick your rump straight out of this battle (Double meaning. It's also reference the Rump Parliament: declared itself "the supreme power in this nation" on 4 January 1649 with authority to pass Acts of Parliament without the consent of the King or the House of Lords. One of its first actions was to set up the High Court of Justice, specially convened for the trial of King Charles I. The Rump devolved into a petty, self-perpetuating and unbending oligarchy, which lost credibility in the eyes of the army. Here he uses the word "rump" in a derogatory way. More info here.) http://www.britannia.com/history/monarchs/mon48.html When you seen my crackle plans, we'll see how long you prattle (Booth was a notorious schemer.) You died from a fever so step off the mic Aggie Cromwell (cameo appearance if I could.) (Crowell died of constant malarial fever ever since the 1630s. He died in 1658. Booth is saying has no room to talk about pathetic, so he should get off the mic. Also Aggie Cromwell comes from a Disney movie Halloween Town. Booth is saying Cromwell is as soft as her meaning not very scary at all.) Cause like your parliament this battle will not end well (Annihilating the more radical elements of revolution resulted in political conservatism , which eventually led to the restoration of the monarchy. The parliament was a failure and Booth is saying Cromwell will fail too.) You had so many wives, but you can't have sex? (Oliver had many wives. Booth is curious how he had children though because in the modern era puritans were against sex. So it's a jab at Oliver.) All you ever did was stick knives in people and cause a hex (Cromwell's army slaughtered over forty percent of the indigenous Irishmen, who clung unyieldingly to Catholicism and loyalist sentiments; the remaining Irishmen were forcibly transported to County Connaught with the Act of Settlement in 1653. Basically he is saying Cromwell is a traitor and caused much trouble.) 'Oliver Cromwell: ' Breath in this for once you dunce. Thanks to me, my army was the ironsides of Calvary (The first sentence is actually a double meaning. The first is obvious and the second being he was killed by being shot in the neck. Crowell was referring to that because he was the most capable as a military leader. By the Battle of Marston Moor in 1644, Cromwell earned the nickname "Ironsides" in the process.) You can't beat us, so go back to the theater because even your raps are corny and corky (Corky means sucky. Corny means original, but dull.) You're not the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, you're just a boor (Boor: a crude uncouth ill-bred person lacking culture or refinement. Also Booth was born in Bel Air so now you see.) I'm the Lord Protector who is on higher caliber and bringing flair rap flare (Flair is natural talent. He is also making a reference to Booth getting burned in a barn again. Lincoln was shot with a caliber .44 so it's a double meaning, but he is saying his caliber is higher than his pathetic crime. Lord Protector was Cromwell's nickname and he is saying he will protect humanity like he did back in his era.) Every plan you concocted only brought you much harm (Every failed plan had a negative effect on Booth, as did the successful plan.) When you finally succeeded you wasted the rest of your life away in a barn! (Booth hid away in a garret's farm. In a barn for 12 days. Cromwell is saying he had a shoddy life after Booth killed Lincoln.) You abused blacks, misused loyalty, and left the South you were fighting for bruised (Booth owned slaves and hated blacks, was a confederate agent, and soiled the South's reputation. Crowell is saying all these faults in Booth.) I heard you're the ugliest Booth out there, so it's easy to see why you were never used! (Booth was known to be ugly it's true. Plus he died a virgin.) 'John Wilkes Booth: ' Now mention the part where you can't speak fluently (Cromwell was not a fluent speaker.) You had to have someone write down your unoriginal lines truthfully (Booth is saying these lines are were not written by Cromwell.) You wasted your time with parliament, while I hated my government (Booth did not like the North's government. He also saying parliament was a waste of time.) You didn't learn that it was King in parliament (A line taken from here. the country learned a profound, if bitter, Lesson: Parliament could no more exist without the crown than the crown without Parliament. The ancient constitution had never been King and Parliament but King in Parliament; when one element of that mystical nion was destroyed, the other ultimately perished.") Not party around and let the people tear down your establishment (Booth claims Cromwell misused his parliament and saying that he was screwing around instead of fixing it.) Sixty horses, but your army was broken and shooken (Cromwell recruited sixty horsemen and due to inexperience most were wiped out.) While you're not looking I'll shoot ya and then be booking (Booking as in he will be running away after he kills Cromwell.) Category:Blog posts